


Mate of My Heart

by Reverent_Moonlight



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverent_Moonlight/pseuds/Reverent_Moonlight
Summary: The Kami are mysterious and work in ways that are not always known to their creations. One thing that is known, is that they create soul bonded matches between souls that prove to compliment each other and blend so seamlessly, they become a single unit. What would happen if Sesshoumaru were to find the mate of his soul in a tomb of bones?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154





	1. One

His golden eyes widened from his crouched position atop the hanyou. Claws frozen as he halted the strike he was to land on his father's son. His shock causing him to pause.

He had been alive for seven centuries. Seen humans and demons advance, seen cruelty and kindness and loss, fought in wars and for his own survival, had ruled a ruthless court since his fathers death and his mother's departure. Nothing shocked or surprised him any longer. But this... woman-child, that radiated innocence, yet dressed like the boldest of courtesans, had just pulled his sire's sword when neither of those in attendance that shared his blood could do so.

 _Interesting_. 

He flashed to her side, the hanyou's warning falling on deaf ears as he looked into her shocked eyes, her raven hair framing her face. Unusually blue for a human of the lands. Not uncommon for a demon, but she was...

 _Perhaps not_.

Her scent, like the first summer thunderstorm, singed his senses with the simmering of electricity coiling just underneath in subtle tones. A miko then. He noted her aura, and fought to keep his features neutral. _A powerful miko._

He could hear the argument between her and his half brother. Her potential was wasted on him. Especially given his comment on her being 'weak'. She could cause even one such as himself great pain should she be trained.

He inhaled her clear scent once more, slightly enjoying the cleanliness she held. Most humans did not bother to maintain themselves. The stench of death radia - 

He inhaled again.

He couldn't fight the narrowing of his eyes. "What are you?"

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, her eyes turning contemplative while slightly confused, and opened her mouth, however, Inuyasha was scrambling to his feet.

"Leave her alone you bastard! She's just a weak, pathetic human! Nothin' you'd be interested in."

He flicked a hand through his hair as he turned his eyes to the welp.

"You would be incorrect, little brother. Can you not sense the power radiating from her? The clarity of her scent? Do you not wonder why she, 'a weak, pathetic human' as you put it, could pull the sword when we could not?"

He watched as the ears atop his head flickered. "Keh, she's Kikyo's reincarnation, so of course she's got _some_ power. Probably something to do with that on why she could pull the sword."

He watched from the corner of his eye as the girl seemed to radiate anger while deflating at the same time. His brother was truly an imbecile.

"Perhaps, but she holds power stronger than even the priestess you dallied with."

Inuyasha growled as he took a step forward and crouched as though he would attack. "What are you taking about?! The old lady in the village said she holds Kikyo's soul. She confirmed it!"

He turned towards the girl and raised a clawed hand. He watched as she stiffened slightly, but made no move to step back or run. He nearly smiled.

_Brave, foolish girl._

He touched the tip of his claw to her forehead and stretched his senses into her body. Her gasp of surprise was ignored as he searched for the information he sought.

 _There_.

"She does indeed hold your former lovers soul."

"I already knew that!"

His eyes narrowed.

"She _holds_ the soul. The girl is not her reincarnation, merely a vessel."

Her relief flowed through him, and he chanced a glance at her. His hand still to her forehead.

She was quite beautiful. Her eyes though, they held such an intricate wisdom that was shocking for one so young, and still maintained the innocence of a child. So consumed with studying her eyes and delving into their secrets, he nearly missed it.

A slight humming in the depths of her soul that tugged at him. Demanded his attention. He set his senses on it and narrowed in. It was like it was... welcoming him.

The center of it glowed with a warmth he had never felt before in his life. He felt like he was home.

A loud thrumming filled his skull, as he stared wide eyed at the miko in front of him. She seemed to be just as effected as he. Her breaths coming in short pants as her hands spasmed on his fathers sword. Her eyes glazed over, and he could feel one of her small hands reach out and clutch to haori as he leaned into her.

"What - what is happening to me?" Her whispered question reached his ear just as the thrumming picked up, and then every muscle in his body tensed as one word rang through him like a gong.

 _Mate_.

This little woman-child was his mate. His soul bonded partner the kami's had created for him, and he for her.

Inuyasha's growling increased somewhere behind him and something like "get away from her" floated to his ears.

Get away? No. The girl was _his_.

He tilted his head toward hers and watched as she tensed and attempted to step back, but his hand darted out to grip the back of her head, holding her in place. He raked his nose along her throat, up to her jaw, to her ear, and then behind it into her silky hair.

Nuzzling into the soft depths he pulled in a breath as he relished in her scent, making sure to scent mark her thoroughly before he turned his ire on his brother to let him know exactly what had just transpired.

Kagome, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused. Here was this male that radiated violence and death like a promise, had beaten and mocked her friend, and was now holding onto her like she was life itself. All while pushing his face around hers. _What was up with that?_

On top of it all, just a moment ago she had felt inexplicably drawn to him. She had guessed he felt something similar based on the look in his eyes when he had touched her, but she didn't understand. She felt like he was essential. Like she needed him to be able to even just breathe.

The deep rumble coming from his chest broke her out of her internal musings and she looked up into his face that had pulled away. He was glaring and baring his teeth at something Inuyasha had said.

Looking to her friend to get answers, she was left with more questions. Inuyasha looked like he had seen a ghost. His face pale, mouth slightly open in surprise, and his eyes were darting frantically between his brother, that still held her in his grasp, and her.

She tugged gently at the haori still in her grip to get Sesshoumaru's attention. His eyes that had been a molten gold earlier, were now tinged slightly red, his markings taking on a jagged edge.

"I - I don't mean to sound rude, but... what is going on? What was that earlier?"

The red receded a bit, and she watched as he looked at her curiously.

"You are mine."

_What?!_

Apparently the feminine outrage showed easily in her expression because he opened his mouth to elaborate.

"You are mine, just as I am yours. What do you know, miko, of demons?"

She tensed slightly at the question. Should she tell him?

"Well... nothing."

His brow rose in question.

"I didn't know demons existed until very recently."

Now he was confused. To anyone else, the way he looked at her hadn't changed except for those first few moments earlier, but she could feel it. It was like she was tuned into everything that made him who he was.

"How?"

She studied him carefully. From what she had seen, he was brutal, vicious. Nothing to indicate he was trustworthy of the information she held. But... that _feeling_ inside of her kept prodding her. She could _trust_ him. _Rely_ on him. Inuyasha seemed to know what she was going to do because he chose that moment to speak up.

"Don't tell him, Kagome! The bastard will take you somewhere and lock you up to get what he wants!"

Sesshoumaru's snarl shook the bones of the tomb they resided in. "You would dare insinuate that this one would treat his mate in such a way?"

"Mate?"

He turned back to face the girl - _Kagome_. "The Kami match souls together that would be the most... beneficial to those involved."

Inuyasha let out a humorless laugh. "You're telling me that _you_ believe in that bullshit?"

"This one did not, but the girls soul called to mine. And mine responded. Had I not felt them resonate, I would still be disinclined to believe."

Kagome jerked and looked up with shocked angry eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

He tilted his head down to look at his soul bonded. "At first glance, you appear utterly human."

Her brows scrunched together. "So because I'm human, you wouldn't have had anything to do with me?"

"Precisely. A Lord cannot mate a human, they are weak." Slanted eyes cut to the hanyou in their company, "and the results of their company creates stains in the bloodline. It is unacceptable."

Kagome dropped her head as she studied their feet, effectively hiding her eyes from his own. "So... since I'm human why are you doing all of this? Why say that I'm your mate if you don't plan to actually _be_ my mate?"

She was so confused. It was easy to see he didn't care for humans. The repulsion that radiated from somewhere inside of her that linked them together told her that much. But the hate when he spoke of hanyou's, and that look he gave Inuyasha... why would he talk about all of the stuff earlier if he didn't want to get to know her? To figure out this _bonded_ stuff together?

A clawed finger settled on her chin and gently tilted her head up. His eyes swirled, and captivated her almost immediately.

 _Dangerous_. This was so very dangerous.

"Miko, you are not human."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"But - of course I'm human!"

He shook his head slowly. Almost as if he was being careful of startling her.

"You are not."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha take a step closer.

"Have you gone insane? Is that what the hell this is? The wench is as human as they come!"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. He could see the halfbreed misunderstanding the situation regarding his lovers soul. But to disregard his own senses?

"Has your nose suffered some sort of injury, Inuyasha?"

Sputtering while looking mildly contrite, Inuyasha spouted out an offended, "no!"

"This one is inclined to disagree. That or the stench of your own odor has simply weakened the appendage."

"Why you!" Red firerat robes bunched in preparation to tackle the full demon in front of him.

"Wait! I still don't understand! Why do you think I'm not human?"

He tilted his head to the side in a seemingly lupine way.

"You do not smell of death and decay. Humans, from the time they are born, carry it. It's imbedded into their very being because they are, in fact, dying from the moment they are conceived."

He leaned forward until his nose brushed the top of her hair and inhaled.

"You do not carry it. Your scent is pure and undiluted with the effects of time."

She looked to her friend to confirm the words his brother was saying. His brows were furrowed as he gazed at her. All of a sudden he leapt forward to stand right next to them, and Sesshoumaru growled loudly, wrapping both arms around her and hugging her close.

"Shut the hell up. I'm just trying to get a wiff."

He got up beside her and started smelling around her temple.

This was starting to get weird. She was starting to feel like one of those perfume samples in the mall.

"Okay, okay! Can we stop smelling me now?" Her cheeks started turning red, and she subtly buried her face in Sesshoumaru's haori.

"I hate to say it, but... he's right. You don't have the same stench the others carry. What the hell are you, Kagome?"

She turned to face him. "How am I supposed to know?!"

Sesshoumaru let out a rumbling purr. His mates aura and emotions were fluctuating with frustration, confusion, and a slight tinge of fear. Her fear set him on edge. More so with the halfbreed in attendance.

"Leave her be, hanyou. She would have stated the reason already if she knew. You will not upset her further."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Just a second ago you were the one asking, but when I do it you get all pissy?"

"She did not know earlier the reason this one was asking. Now, you are causing her undo stress. If you will not be silent, this one will find a way to muzzle you permanently."

He looked down into her eyes and saw the unspoken thanks at his words. "We will find the answers you seek. That we both seek." She nodded her confirmation. The link that connected them seemed to grow taunt. Almost as if it was pulling them into one another.

"Keh, and how do you plan to do that exactly? It's not like her mom is going to know. She's human too."

He answered without taking his eyes from his mate. "We will consult Bokuseno."

"Bokuseno?"

"Hn. His knowledge is vast."

Inuyasha stepped forward, "wait just a minute! We have stuff we have to do! You can't just take her and go across the countryside to talk to a _tree_. We have shards to find!"

He watched as his mate glanced away and bit into her full bottom lip. She seemed to turn inwards, contemplating her current predicament.

After a few moments, she turned hesitant eyes back to him. Releasing the bruised appendage, he could make out the indentions from her blunt human teeth and contemplated for a moment what it would look like with impressions from his fangs.

"I would like to speak to this Bokuseno as well, but he's right. I have to gather the shards of the jewel and put it back together."

"I fail to see why a jewel is something of greater importance."

Inuyasha scoffed. "She talking about the Shikon Jewel. The idiot shot it with an arrow, and it shattered. We gotta find all the shards and fix it."

He could feel her embarrassment and anger flow down the bond.

"I didn't know it would hit it and shatter! I was just trying to kill that freaky crow thing that was trying to make off with that boy!"

"Yeah, well, maybe if you were actually a decent shot like Kikyo was you could have done it!"

"I'm not Kikyo! I told you when we were going after it that I hadn't ever shot a bow in my life! You were the one saying 'Your have Kikyo's soul! Your a miko! You can shoot a bow!'"

"Obviously you aren't her. She wouldn't have made such a screwed up mistake!"

Sesshoumaru's brows shot up when the miko in his arms growled.

"Sit, boy!"

He watched stone faced as the rosary around the hanyou's neck glowed, and then pulled him face first into the piles of bones beneath their feet. If he were one to laugh, he would have been howling at the sight of his little mate bringing the welp to heel.

Kagome could feel his amusement through the link, and turned slitted eyes his way.

"Not. A. Word."

His brow rose, but he remained silent. He would gladly allow his half brother to be the focus of her ire.

She suddenly sagged forward and leaned into him. Her head resting on his chest plate.

"Can we get out of here? I'm kinda tired of being surrounded by bones, and it's just weird knowing I'm inside your father."

He hummed and lifted her, her grip on the sword still steady, and leapt into the air.

Indignant muffling could be heard below them as the spell started to loosen its hold. The half breed would catch up to them eventually.

His gaze lowered and briefly swept over the reason for his appearance. The Tessaiga. He found himself wondering what his mate planned to do with it. If she would gift it to him or to the half breed. He followed the hand holding his fathers fang up until it rested on the head leaning against his shoulder.

He was not sure if he cared to have the sword, so much as the woman in his arms. He knew she was hesitant. His earlier words on human's and Lord's being unacceptable mating partners had caused her unease. He could sympathize in a way. Had she said something similar about miko's and youkai being unacceptable mating partners he would feel dissatisfied at the answer. However, she was no simple miko, nor was she entirely human. She was something... _other_. And he was determined to figure out just what his newfound mate was.


	2. Two

She had decided flying with her sight uninhibited by anything was magnificent. She had enjoyed flying in a plane the one time her school had taken a trip to England, but the majority of her sight had been taken up with rows of heads, metal, and seats. This though - it was different. She felt so _free_. Even through her ragged and weary mind, she couldn't escape the awe and pure joy that assaulted her at seeing the stars and the moon without any disturbances blocking her view. It looked as though it stretched into eternity. 

In her contentedness, she was able to register in the back of her mind that normally people would be terrified to be in the air with only the arms of another to determine if they survived or not. Surprisingly, or rather _unsurprisingly_ , she felt... safe. Something deep inside of her was whispering that the male who held her would not drop her. That he would allow no harm to come to her. That he would protect her. In a way it was strange. She didn't know him, had just met him, and yet she trusted him so completely it was a bit frightening. 

She broke from her thoughts when she felt Sesshomaru start descending. She craned her neck a bit to look down, and saw the open space of a clearing beneath them. The trees seemed to eat up the sky above them, and before she knew it his feet were firmly on the ground. 

He stood there for a minute, simply holding her, and she let him, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. She could feel the palms of his hands like a brand at her side and the bare skin of her thigh. _Her thigh_. She was in skirt, and in this position and during their flight it had risen dangerously high. 

Her cheeks flamed immediately as she squirmed a bit, embarrassment breaking the comfortability of the moment as her heart ricocheted in her chest. 

He noticed immediately, and gently placed her on her feet. She took a step back, her hand clenching the sword she still held to her chest, and let a deep breath purge her of her racing heart. This effect he had on her... it was _intense_. 

She chanced a glance his way, and felt as though all the air she had worked to take in was ripped away. He was beautiful in a masculine way. His silver hair made him look ethereal in the light of the moon, the markings on his angular face seemed to stand out and call to her, begging her to touch them. 

That is until her eyes zeroed in on the furry thing around his shoulder that she had noticed earlier. Her fingers started twitching. _What was it? Was it connected to him?_ Whatever it was, it was extremely fluffy. She bet it was soft. Probably softer than those shag rugs you could buy. Her feet started rocking a bit as she forced herself to stay still. He probably wouldn't want her touch it, but.... 

"You are conflicted."

His deep baritone voice seemed to caress every inch of her as she startled. 

"Uh - well. No. I mean, _yes_ , but it's fine! Really."

His eyes turned to her and she had to keep herself from getting lost in their golden depths. She sighed inwardly. It really wasn't fair how perfect he looked. 

"Hn. Tell This One what troubles you."

_Oh kami._

"It's okay. Just thoughts in my head."

His brow rose and hid beneath silver bangs. 

"You are my mate. It is my duty to ensure your comfort. Speak your mind, miko."

She chewed on her lip as she debated. He was obviously not going to let it go. The worst he could do was tell her no, and then she would just have confirmation and the words to go along with her reasoning of why she couldn't just walk up and touch it. Then again, he could say yes... she really didn't have anything to lose, but dang it, why did she have to get so flustered?

Bracing herself, ringing her hands along the hilt as she looked anywhere, but him. 

"I was just wondering if I could, maybe, touch your... furry, fluffy thing." It came out mumbled and rushed, but he could hear her clearly as though she had shouted it. 

His mate wanted to touch his pelt. A brief moment of satisfaction reigned supreme as it flooded his mind. 

He waited until the silence became to much for her, and hesitantly raised her gaze to his own. Innocent wonder mixed with doubt filled her eyes, and he had to stop himself from brushing a hand across her cheek to wipe the look away. 

"You do not have to ask, miko. You are my mate, you alone are free to take whatever liberties you wish."

The joy that radiated down the shared bond between them nearly suffocated him as his own confusion and awe brushed against him. One would think he had just handed his title and lands over to her. The force of the reaction nearly left him incapacitated. 

A quiet squeal left her lips as she practically glowed. 

"Thank you! I don't mean to sound weird or offensive, but it just looks so soft and I couldn't help but want to know what it feels like." 

He watched as she gently lowered his fathers fang to the ground beside her. Straightening she took the few steps between them, small hands reaching out. The first delicate touch nearly sent shivers racing down the base of his spine.

_Kami_.

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists so tightly the clawed points were close to breaking the skin to keep from grabbing her.

_Perhaps, this was unwise._

He debated pulling away, but when he saw the genuine smile on her face he felt a warmth in his chest explode and freeze him to the spot to the point he would not have been able to move even if his very life depended. He should have known when he felt her through the bond that when she actually got to touch his pelt, it would manifest in someway, but to _see_ it -.

"What is it exactly?"

He reigned in his reaction as he answered. 

"It is an extension of my true form."

Her brows creased. 

"So, it's like a tail?"

"Partially. It is my pelt." 

Her hands continued her perusal of his mokomoko, but her eyes raised to his face as she studied him. 

"And the markings? Do they have a purpose?"

He nodded. 

"The moon upon my brow signifies my lineage to my mother's line. The stripes warn others of my ability to wield toxins."

Her cerulean blue eyes seemed to devour his appearance. One hand lifted from the pelt as a delicate finger graced the edge of a maroon stripe. He shuddered a bit at the contact. His eyelids heavy as he gazed at her from half mast eyes. He was pleased to note she was as effected as he. Her breathing now irregular, blue eyes darkening as they glazed over. The bond started pulling as it had in the tomb of his father - urging them closer. He was content to oblige as his arm came up to wrap around the middle of her back, pulling her into him. 

A startled gasp escaped her parted lips. He narrowed in on a pink tongue darting out to wet the plump flesh. For the second time, he wondered at how they would look with the impressions of his fangs. Bruised and swollen and wet from his own ministrations. An image of another pair of wet lips flashed across his mind and his chest rumbled as he felt his lower body coil. 

He felt hot breath against his ear and it cleared the haze from his addled mind enough for him to realize he had leaned forward and buried his face in the junction of the curve of her neck. Right where he would need to mark her. 

The bond's insistence was heady - the crisp heavenly scent of her innocence goading him further. He needed to calm himself. He could risk harming her or frightening her away. If he even wanted her at all... 

Confusion marred his features as the fog cleared completely. Was the bond causing him to want her with this... _ferocity_? Or was he indeed attracted her? He was not certain. The feeling imparting him with unease, both emotions were things he was unused to feeling in quite sometime - since before he had reached maturity, perhaps even longer than that. 

He would have to ponder his train of thought at another time as he felt a tingling at the edges of his awareness. 

"Hn. The hanyou approaches."

He watched as she blinked, her eyes clearing as she came out of the trance the bond seemed to place them in. 

Her head jerked to the side as she looked in the direction his half brother was coming from. 

"Oh. I feel him now."

Something sharp filled his chest as a brief image of her doing exactly what had she said flashed through his mind. An inaudible growl slipped between his lips. 

_She would_ not _be feeling any part of the hanyou_.

She didn't see his eyes widen before he schooled his features back. The momentary possessiveness he felt had nearly had him moving to sweep her up into his orb and flash to the Western Stronghold - out of reach from the hanyou. 

They needed to depart for Bokuseno. He needed to inquire how far the bond went in manipulating his reasoning and emotions when it came to his mate. 

Just as he finished the thought, Inuyasha leaped into the clearing. Anger and agitation palpable in his aura. 

"What the fuck?! Who the hell said you could just fly off and leave me there?!"

Cocking a brow, he pasted a bored look on his face. "You managed well enough on your own, Inuyasha. Unfortunately."

Baring his teeth, Inuyasha continued on.

"And you, wench! Why are you all cozy with him? Just because he says you're mates or whatever doesn't mean you can just go galavanting where ever he decides! We have jewel shards to find remember?"

Sesshoumaru rumbled out a growl as he felt his mates guilt flutter through to him.

Her eyes downcast she looked slightly abashed. She _had_ forgotten, for a moment, that she had a duty to fulfill. She had promised she would find all the pieces of the jewel and put it back together, but she had allowed herself to become distracted by the male at her side. Heck, she'd even forgotten about Inuyasha. 

Her cheeks flushed, she met her friends angry eyes. 

"I know. I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

His face still held a look of agitation, but his aura seemed to settle at her apology. He turned his head away as he seemed to be looking off past the line of trees. 

"Keh. Yeah, yeah. Let's just go. It's not gonna get done sitting around here."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "But it's dark out?" Surely, he didn't mean to have them keep traveling? She was tired now that the adrenaline from earlier had worn down, in desperate need of a bath, and not to mention she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Granted, she could probably find some berries or something to eat, but she still at least needed to sleep for a few hours before doing anything to grueling. 

She watched as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see that. Doesn't mean we can't keep going. The sooner we get the shards, the sooner we're done."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction, and had to restrain himself from scoffing at the halfbreed's ignorance. The welp was _half human_. There was no excuse for him being so obtuse to the needs of one in his care. 

"The miko requires food and rest. You will not attempt to move her until her needs have been met."

"Listen here, you bastard. We got shit to do. If you don't wanna wait around, that's fine. No ones stopping you from using your fancy demonic energy and going right back to doing whatever the hell it is you do."

He could have rolled his eyes. _The utter stupidity..._

"Have you forgotten in the haste of your ignorance that she is my _mate_? This One will not leave her side. Further, the miko is, for the most part, human. She requires rest and sustenance before going forward or she will weaken, and then she will be of little use to you." 

He couldn't resist the smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

"If you continue on, little brother, you will have others believing you are the product of a lower demon and mentally challenged human, rather than our father and a hime."

He heard a choking sound coming from beside him, and glanced at the woman-child at his side from the corner of his eye. It caused his smirk to widened slightly as he saw his mates head turned to the side with her hand covering her mouth as she attempted to hide her mirth. 

Turning his sights back on Inuyasha as he started sputtering, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment, he simply cocked a brow. The action caused him to get ahold of himself as he settled on indignant rather than anger as he turned. 

"Fine. Whatever. You wanna be such a know-it-all, _you_ can take care of the wench."

With that he bent his legs and leaped into the high branches of a tree to settle for the night. 

His chest rose and fell as he let out an inaudible sigh at the boy's attitude. Momentarily, he cursed his father for leaving him behind to fix his mistake. 

Pushing the train of thought aside, he turned toward the miko to find her eyes already trained on him.

"You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

His brows furrowed a bit at her statement. Of course he did not _have_ to, but she was his so of course he would. 

"Foolishness. It is my duty to provide for you."

He felt a sliver of discontent flow through the bond before it flashed away. A slight frown marred his features. 

How had he displeased her?

"Well, okay.... Um, I was wondering though, is there a hot spring or a river nearby? I'd like to bathe if there's a water source close."

He nodded his head, he had noted one when they were landing and had determined to peruse it for himself, but was pleased she was inclined to as well. He looked to his left. "Through there you will find a spring."

Excitement radiated to him from her aura. 

"Oh good! Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He inclined his head as he relished at the joy coming from her for such a simple task. He smirked as he leaned his head down next to her ear, making sure his breath caressed her. 

"You are welcome, _Ka-go-me._ "

His whispered words had the desired effect as he felt her body stiffen and go lax all at once. A soft, breathy gasp escaping her lips.

In the span of a second she was left standing alone in the clearing. Her mind whirling from the lack of _him_. 

She placed a hand to her chest feeling her pounding heart. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she walked back to the sword she had acquired, and took off in the direction Sesshomaru had motioned the hot spring was in, though now she was slightly displeased it wasn't a freezing river instead.


	3. Three

Ribbons of steam rose up all around her as the warm water lapped at her bare skin. Kagome was mildly incensed. She had forgotten her bag in the rush to go with Inuyasha when Sesshomaru first appeared, and now she had nothing. No extra clothes, no bathing supplies, no towel - _nothing_.

She groaned as she slumped in the water. Today was just to much. Between oni demons, fake mothers, eye pearls, bone tombs, and mating claims - she was just done with it all. Something needed to give because if it didn't she was going to go insane.

For crying out loud, she was only fifteen years old. Her life was complicated enough trying to be normal and fit friends, family, and school into it. Now she was expected to incorporate the past, jewel shards, and a mate?

How was she going to battle demons when she couldn't even throw a punch right? How was she going to keep her grades up while going to the past when, before she fell down the well, she couldn't even do her math homework without losing her mind? Would her friends even still want to spend time with her when she was gone all the time? Would her family start to resent her for taking on the responsibility of fixing her mistake?

She felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes as the stress piled on her mind started to force them out.

Heck, she couldn't even remember to grab her _bag_.

Kagome pulled her feet up on the ledge she was sitting on, and rested her head on her bent knees. Squeezing her eyes shut she let the stress, that was far more than a fifteen year old girl should have to deal with, leak out into the steamy waters.

She needed to do this.

Yes, she would get out and suck it up and do what she promised she would with her held high and a smile pasted on her face. But right now she needed to release the strain. The pressure had been building and building to the point she felt like she was going to break - and she _could not_ break. If she did, she would be running back to the well to lock herself in her room and never return.

Although, Inuyasha would probably just drag her back.

She huffed a laugh at the thought. She could just picture him running out her front door to the well with her thrown over his shoulder, wrapped up in her comforter in a big fluffy ball, while he yelled obscenities and threats about not letting her go back home. The scene her mind conjured was so comical she couldn't help the peals of giggles that assaulted her.

And just like that, she was fine. Her stress had dissolved into the steaming waters along with her tears, and was replaced with laughter and lightheartedness. She would be okay. Maybe not always, but for now she would endure.

However... she still didn't know how she was going to get out of this spring. Kagome sighed as she looked around. She could just sit out of the water, but she didn't want to risk Inuyasha or Sesshomaru walking up on her while she was naked. _That_ would be a whole new level of horrifying. She looked around, but the only thing she could see was grass, dirt, trees, and leaves.

Perhaps, she should holler for one of the males, but... Kami this was so embarrassing.

Sesshomaru would think she was an idiot, and Inuyasha would laugh himself hoarse while also yelling at her for being so thoughtless.

Kagome sighed dejectedly. There really wasn't anything else she could do. If she stayed too long one of them was bound to come for her, and the result would still be the same. Plus, she was starting to get pruny.

Mind made up and cheeks flaming, she turned her head back towards camp prepared to yell out, but was stopped by a baritone voice saying her name.

Her heart skyrocketed, and she scrambled into the deeper water so she could hide her exposed body.

Turning, she saw a glimpse of white silks and silver hair along with golden eyes tinged red around the edges boring into her own.

"Sesshomaru! You scared me."

She made sure to keep only her head out the water, and her arms folded across her chest. She didn't know for sure if he could see under the water, but she wasn't willing to risk it either.

"You have been gone for longer than expected. Are you well?"

"Um - well, I was actually just about to yell for one of you. I - I forgot my bag earlier when we took off after you, and it has all of my stuff in it."

She ducked her head to keep from meeting his eyes, not wanting to see his expression when she admitted her oversight.

"It has all my clothes..."

Kami, she wanted to slam her face against the rocks of the spring.

_This was mortifying._

It was quiet for so long she was starting to feel uncomfortable. Perhaps, he didn't see the problem, or was trying to find a solution.

Or maybe he just didn't care...

The last was more than likely true. He didn't really know her, he may have said it was his duty to provide necessities for her, but that didn't mean he had to heed her comforts. He could very well walk off, and tell her to figure it out herself.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The silence was to awkward with him just standing there looking at her.

"Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry for bothering you with my problems. If you want, you can go back to camp, and I'll just put my other clothes back on. Or if you feel like you have to walk me back, you can just step behind those trees. I'll be out here in a minute."

For a second she didn't hear anything, but then she heard the sound of his footsteps coming towards her along with the rustling of silks and something else shuffling. Her heart beat increased wondering what the heck he was doing.

When he sounded close to the edge of the spring he stopped, though the sound of silk sliding could still be heard for a moment before he turned back and walked away.

Her face fell and she bit her lip. He probably thought she was foolish. Embarrassment was replaced with anger. She didn't need his help anyway! Sure, she would be wet and uncomfortable for a little bit, but she would just have to deal until they went back to the village in the morning. Inuyasha wouldn't argue when he realized she didn't have any of the ramen she had brought from home.

Mind made up, Kagome nodded resolutely to herself as she made her way to the edge and began to pull herself out. Something white next to her clothes caught her attention and she faltered in her movements and her anger. A red hexagonal pattern could barely be made out in the light of the moon over head, and she felt her heart flutter.

_He left her his haori._

She reached for the blue shirt she had in earlier and wrapped it around her hair to catch the moisture. Grabbing up the skirt, she quickly patted herself dry, and slid her underwear on. Reached for the clothing her apparent mate had left behind, it was definitely high quality. The material sliding against her fingertips and the detailed embroidery told her that much. She could vaguely make out his scent among the fabric, feint as it was, but it was still surprisingly soothing.

A smile broke out across Kagome's face, and she bit her lip. It was just so - _sweet_.

She shuffled her hands into the sleeves, bunching them at the elbows so they didn't hinder her movements. It covered her well enough, falling just past the middle of her thigh. His obi, yellow with patterns of blue at the ends, was left behind as well so she could fasten it closed. She quickly wrapped it around her waist, and tied it in a secure bow so there wouldn't be a risk of it accidentally falling open.

She pulled her hair from her shirt, and bent over letting the locks fall over head and rubbed the fabric through her hair a few times to gather the excess moisture. Once she was satisfied, she flipped upright slinging damp strands back into place.

Gathering her now wet clothes to her, Kagome took off in the direction of camp. Just before she reached the trees, Sesshomaru stepped out in his inner kimono with his bone armor held in his hands, and she froze.

_He hadn't left her._

His eyes roved over her form, lingering on his clothing, before meeting her eyes and nodding with something close to approval.

She smiled and walked up to him, eyes never leaving his. When she was toe to toe with him, she had to crane to crane her neck to keep eye contact. He was so tall. She folded her clothes in to one hand, and used the other to brace herself on his chest as she rose up on her toes and kissed his jaw.

"Thank you." She had planned to kiss his cheek, but without him leaning down she just couldn't reach.

Blushing with her eyes down turned, she slid back on to her heels and readjusted her grip on her clothing. She made to step back so they could go back to camp, but he halted her with a hand on her arm pulling her back into him. The link flared and her eyes widened. She looked up into his face to see his nostrils flare slightly.

His eyes were glazed over, and looked like they were conflicted. Her brows furrowed as she pushed aside the feelings the link was invoking in her as concern for him flared.

"Sesshomaru? Is everything okay?"

She felt his hand flex as the grip on her arm increased, and had to bite her tongue to keep from hissing. She watched as his eyes cleared with a blink and refocused on her face before traveling to the hand he still had on her arm. With a quiet hiss he released his grip like he had been burned, and stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

She watched as he gazed off towards the direction of camp before taking off. Never once saying a word.

She stood there for a moment in her confusion before taking off to follow him. She remained silent as they walked, wondering what she had done wrong. Maybe she offended him by being so forward earlier. This was the feudal era after all. It was considered indecent for women to push their advances so forwardly unless they were a courtesan in a pleasure house.

Oh, Kami. He probably thought she _was_ a whore now! She fought a groan as she lowered head.

She really sucked at pretty much everything.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Sesshomaru was having completely opposite thoughts though they flittered on the edge of the same matter.

Her innocence had spoken to him in waves of her inexperience with romantic matters of the body and heart. She was the embodiment of purity.

And he had nearly _ravaged_ her.

Her scent heavy with his own, the kiss that spoke of things she did not yet know, and then the pull of the bond had caused every single instinct he possessed to be driven to do one thing - _claim_.

He was still struggling, and fighting tooth and nail not to grab her and pin her against the nearest tree so he could shred his haori from the curves he had glimpsed at the spring. His claws itched to scrape across her tanned skin, fangs ached to be buried in her neck, and all while he plowed straight into her depths.

He chanced a galance out of the corner of his at the miko beside him, and instantly regretted it given the delightful sight she produced.

She was chewing on her lip again, her eyes glazed a bit as her mind obviously wondered off in thought. Her ebony hair hung limply around her face still damp from her dip in the spring. It caused his haori to become wet, and now the damn thing clung to her like a second skin. He could make out the outline of her delicious breasts, could see the curves of her waist, and the slight widening of her hips that swayed a bit as she walked.

He bit the inside of his cheek, drawing blood, as he swallowed a growl and looked away. Sesshomaru took in a deep calming breath, ignoring her scent, as he attempted to wrestle some semblance of control over himself.

This was maddening. He could not determine which wants were his own, and which were a product of their connection. If she were anyone else, he would have walked away from the frustration and never looked back, perhaps he would have even killed her, but with the bond linking them together it made it an impossibility. Attempting to cause her intentional harm would be like trying to slit his own throat. However, he could resist it. At the very least he could fight it until confirmations could be made with Bokuseno, and he knew more about the matter.

He scowled as he walked. For once, he wished he had paid attention to his mother's lessons on mating and the bond that is produced. The woman may be frivolous and conniving, but she had been attempting to prepare him and he had written off the information that would have been helpful in his current situation.

The sound of his mate's footsteps paused, and he turned to the side to see what had delayed her. She was standing around two or three feet behind him, hands fiddling with the garments she previously had worn. Her head was tilted down causing wet strands to shadow her face from his view.

"Miko."

She didn't look up, but she did speak at his acknowledgment.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier. When I - you know, _kissed_ you. I didn't mean to offend you or anything like that, I was just trying to thank you for the clothing. It sorta hit me earlier, how that may look, and from the way you reacted I didn't want you to think I was a - a _prostitute_ or anything... I'm just... I'm sorry..."

If she had bothered to look, she would have seen the shock written all over his face he hadn't bothered to conceal.

 _She thought that he had rejected her actions because he doubted her purity? She thought he believed her to be a loose woman? Did the half breed teach her_ nothing _about demon's senses?_

He dropped his armor with a heavy thump that had her jumping, and turned to her fully. Moving to stand in front of her. Sesshomaru reached down with a clawed hand to lift her face so he could meet her eyes.

The moisture gathered in them had his middle feeling an uncomfortable sensation.

 _Guilt_.

He should have spoken to her sooner.

"Miko, I do not think you are a whore."

Her eyes fluttered, and he heard the relief rush out of her in a breath.

"A demon's senses are much stronger than humans. This includes scent."

He could not resist the temptation to inhale her own as he used his clawed hand to push drying strands over her shoulder. His face lowered to her neck, and inhaled as he grazed it expanse.

"We can distinguish scents based on each individual, can detect blood and illness, power, emotions, and _purity_."

Her heart fluttered, and he could see the pounding rush of blood in the veins in her neck matching the throbbing of his own.

His hands lowered to her waist, and his feet walked her back to a tree, and gave into his earlier want by pressing his body to hers. The gasp she released had him smirking as her hand reached up to grip him at his sides, causing blue fabrics to fall to the ground.

"So, you know I'm a - a..."

He chuckled lightly at her inability to finish her sentence.

"Indeed, miko."

He nipped at her skin and laved at it with his tongue. The taste of her burst in his mouth, and he had to force his body to still to keep from grinding into her.

"It _calls_ to me, and it is made that much sweeter with my own scent mixed with it."

He felt her press her thighs together, as the heady scent of her arousal floated up between them.

He bared his teeth as he let out a quiet growl, and leaned into her even more. His tongue darted out and trailed a path to her ear where he nipped the appendage that looked so different from his own. He was rewarded with a small quiet moan.

Sesshomaru lifted his head, and took in her appearance with a hint of male satisfaction. Her eyes were glossy, breaths coming out in small uneven pants, and her cheeks were beautifully flushed.

Leaning forward once more he pressed his forehead against her own, taking up all of her vision so he could make his point perfectly clear.

"I did not retreat for myself, mate."

Arousal spiked around him again as understanding hit her. Trepidation soon followed, and he knew it was time to cease. He did not want her to fear him.

With a last lingering look, he stepped back, and held her as she gathered herself. Her hair was a bit wild now, strands had tangled from being pressed against the trunk of the tree. Her eyes were still a bit glossy, and the flush was fading, and yet she still somehow managed to look breath taking. He walked back to where they had been previously, and gathered her forgotten garments in one hand and his armor in the other.

When he turned to hand over her items, he raised a brow at her position by the tree he had just vacated.

"Mate."

He startled and her eyes searched him out in the dark. When they reached him he felt the corners of his mouth quirk at her dazed expression.

"Let us go so you may eat and rest."

She nodded her head, and on shaky legs made her way over. When she reached to take her belongings, he held on. Her brow rose in a silent question, and allowed his eyes to soften fractionally.

Only for her would he allow this.

He leaned down, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Lingering a bit longer than she had with her own affections before pulling away.

The smile she graced him with made him wonder if the sun itself lived inside of her for all of the warmth it held.

As they turned back to camp, auras both radiating contentment, it never hit him that during the whole encounter there had been no interference from the bond whatsoever.


	4. Four

_AN: I just wanted to thank you all for your wonderful comments! It has been extremely helpful seeing how many of you enjoy this story, and it gives me so much fuel to move forward! With that being said, I hope you enjoy this new installment as much as you have the previous one's! I send my love and well wishes to you all!_

* * *

Mid-morning found the trio headed for the village of Edo. Kagome had been correct in her assumptions that Inuyasha would be unhappy about her forgetting her pack in the rush of yesterday's events, but was eager to return back to get the supplies. His ramen was waiting for him.

Although, the argument that had broken out about her clothing had been mildly surprising - and extremely hurtful. He had worn an obvious look of disgust at the haori she wore, and had been determined she would change. Her cheeks had warmed, full of teenage indignation at being told what to do, and guilty for not thinking Sesshomaru would want his clothing back. She had turned to go change when Inuyasha's following comment had her stopping in her tracks with wide hurt filled eyes. The sound of enraged snarling could be heard along with a defensive yelp. Tears stung her vision, and she continued walking past the tree line with her head down, not even bothering to turn back to sit him.

Now, as they walked along the path, her anger was running rampant from the time she'd had to think on it.

He had called her a _whore_.

Well, technically he said she _looked_ like a whore walking around in a man's clothing in broad daylight, but still!

Her hand tightened around the hilt of the sword she still carried. She narrowed her eyes on to the back on the hanyou's head while picturing thousands of tweezers plucking out every strand of hair one by one. She got tickled for a moment as she pictured what he would look like without hair on his head or his ears.

She choked on a laugh as she tried to hide her private joke.

His face would be priceless! He would be so _mad_ , and more than likely distraught at his exposed ears. Biting her lip she pictured what the fleshy appendages would look like, and couldn't help bending over laughing on the spot. He would be a like one of the hairless dogs you see from China!

* * *

Sesshomaru stared with a raised brow at the miko. After the event earlier he had been furious. It had just been the night before when she had worried over such things, and had only settled after his assurances that she was not. Then, the welp had to go and say otherwise.

What made the situation even more distasteful was the factual evidence against such statements. It was obvious the girl had never been touched in any intimate manner. Her purity was undeniable even to the hanyou's less than superior senses. Furthermore, _he knew_ youkai custom. It was not an unusual thing to see a female walking in the light of day in her chosen males clothing. It imbued their scent deeper throughout the day, and was a way to state their household if they were of the higher class structure.

He knew what the hanyou was trying to do.

The miko, however, he was unsure of. She had been silent while they walked, occasionally murmuring unintelligible nonsense while her aura crackled with her displeasure until suddenly she stopped, and began laughing to the point she now had tears in her eyes.

Perhaps, she was ill...

"Miko, what is the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha stared on with a perplexed expression, similar to what he was feeling.

"Yeah, wench. What's that matter with you?"

She had been attempting to gather herself, but when Inuyasha had spoken she had dropped to her knees with her hands wrapped around Tessaiga's hilt, using it for leverage to keep herself upright in the middle of the road, while a new fit of giggles wracked her small form.

Occasionally, he heard words like 'tweezers', 'hairless', and 'ears', but otherwise could not make sense of what she was attempting to say.

Inuyasha looked to him for answers as though he knew what the miko's plight was about. He ignored him and kept his features schooled, while he stared upon her form until she was more subdued.

After a moment, his patience paid off as the gasping laughter began to dwindle, and she righted herself once more while wiping the mirth from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, you guys. We can go now."

She had a wide smile on her face, and her eyes sparkled with lightheartedness and a bit of mischief.

"Hn."

Whatever had just occurred seemed to be the solution to her earlier sour mood. He would not question her oddities if it kept her content.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, ignoring the seemingly odd behavior of his mate, and took off in the direction they had been going with Kagome on his heels.

* * *

Inuyasha was frozen to the spot as he attempted to make sense of what had just happened. He was sputtering, his eyes darting between the place she had been while he pointed to the two walking away.

 _Was nobody_ concerned _that she had just gone insane? Was he missing something?_

Kagome turned her head back towards the male, something wicked flashing across her smile, while she kept walking forward.

"Are you coming, Inuyasha, or are you just going to 'sit' there all day?"

He slammed face first into the ground with a groan and muffled curses.

Women were fucking _nuts_.

* * *

It was evening when they reached the village, and Kagome was mildly pleased to return. It may not be home, but it was as close as she could get in the past.

Some of the villagers turned their way as they entered, and she could see their looks of concern and moderate amounts of fear. At first she was confused, but then she saw the direction their looks were aimed.

She could understand.

Kagome had initially been weary of the youkai at her side, but he didn't seem to be too awful. Yeah, he had beaten the snot out of Inuyasha and done some other not so nice things, but he had been sorta nice since then. He hadn't been outright rude to them, and had even helped her out.

He couldn't be that bad, could he?

Spotting Kaede shuffling toward them, she hastened her pace.

"Kagome, Inuyasha. Ye have returned much sooner than this old woman had expected. Has something happened?"

"Oh, everything's fine! I - uh - sorta forgot my bag yesterday, and it has all of our supplies in it."

She shuffled her feet while her cheeks blazed. Kaede husky laughter reached her ears, causing the blush to spread.

"It is fine, child. Even us old folk make mistakes every once in awhile. Come. Ye can stay, and leave in the morn."

Kagome smiled, thankful the old woman was willing to let them use her home.

"I shall take my leave."

Black hair swung around as she turned to Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

He was leaving? But why?

"I do not wish to remain in a human village. I will remain close, however."

Confusion and a sliver of anger swarmed her aura.

"Buy why? They obviously can't harm you, and I don't think any of them except maybe Kaede and I would even try to talk to you. They're all to afraid."

His head cocked to the side.

"Have you already forgotten our conversation? I can scent emotions, miko. The air is thick with their unease and fear. It is as distasteful as is their general scent."

Kagome chewed on her lip. Something about him leaving was giving _her_ a sense of unease, and she didn't understand. She didn't _really_ know him. She didn't have a right to say if he could or couldn't do something, but it's like the link connecting them together was shaking at their impending separation which was ridiculous. He said he wouldn't be far.

_So why..._

Giving herself a little shake, she pulled herself out of her thoughts. If he didn't wish to remain somewhere that made him obviously uncomfortable, she wouldn't make him stay. Besides, it gave her time to talk everything over with Kaede to see if she could give her some information on what was going on. Maybe she'd go home for the night too...

She nodded her head, decision made, and smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"Okay, I understand. I may go home for a little bit tonight anyway."

He blinked slowly, and it hit Kagome that she still hadn't told him where she was from.

"Just outside of the village is a well called The Bone Eaters Well. Meet me there just before sundown, okay?"

Golden eyes stared into her own, and she could see the curiosity glimmer in their depths.

"Very well, miko. I shall meet with you then."

With an incline of his head, he turned back and walked into the forest. With his back to her, she could see the gentle sway of his hair in the evening breeze. The way the sunlight danced along the strands made them seem to glow.

"Let's go, K'gome. I want my ramen you cheated me out of this morning, ya know!"

Sighing while shaking her head, she turned back and headed toward the hut as she grinned.

So, inpatient her friend was.

* * *

Kaede looked contemplative as she sipped her tea. Kagome had just finished up telling her of the events that had happened the day before. Everything from the unmother and the sword, to her apparent immortality, and finishing with Sesshomaru saying she was his mate. She even told her of the weird tugging she was feeling in her soul.

"It is the bond, child. It is a product of the Kami, and so it's ultimate goal is to be completed. Any other specifics are a mystery, but I'm sure you could ask Sesshomaru if you had concerns."

Kagome sighed a bit dejectedly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just didn't want to bother him with a million questions."

"I am sorry I could not be more help to ye, youkai, customs are not something many are familiar with except perhaps the tajiya villages, but some are mystery to even they."

"It's okay. Sesshomaru said something about going to speak to someone he knew about everything."

The older woman nodded her head, "perhaps, they will have information as to what you seek on the bond and your immortality."

Kagome flinched at the last part. She was still uncomfortable with anything regarding that subject. Another reason she needed to return home. She needed to see if her mother by chance knew anything.

She rose and stretched arms above her head, attempting to rid herself of the tightness she felt from traveling.

"I guess I'm going to go home for tonight. I want to talk to my mom about all of this, and see if she may know anything."

Inuyasha's head shot up from the ramen he was stuffing his mouth full with. She watched as he swallowed hard, trying to consume half the bowl, and rolled her eyes. He had worse table manners than Souta.

When he finally managed to choke down the noodles, he narrowed his eyes her way.

"You just got back! You'll get over there and try to stay gone a week, and I'll have to drag your lazy ass back here!"

Her temper flared in her aura, and she knew he could feel her ire.

"No, I won't, Inuyasha! I just want to go see if she knows anything about that stuff your brother said about me not being human! I may stay the night, but I'll be back first thing in the morning!"

"I don't think so, wench. You ain't going! I wanna leave at first light, and you don't wake up unless I practically shove you out the door!"

Kagome glared, her whole body tense with frustration and anger.

"Sit, boy!"

 _Bam_.

"I'm going home, and that's final! You can't keep me here all the time. I have a whole other life, you know! And besides, you stubborn, muleheaded dog! I said I would be back in the morning, which means," she cleared her throat, " _I'll be back in the morning_!"

Her chest heaved with the force she had yelled, and she glanced over at Kaede sheepishly. A bit embarrassed she showed so much of her temper in front of the older woman.

"Sorry, Kaede."

She simply smiled a knowing smile before she eyed the twitching hanyou on the floor of her hut.

"It is quite alright, child. Ye go on. I do not think Inuyasha will be following ye anytime soon."

The last statement was followed by her deep chuckle, and Kagome was glad she was able to entertain someone with the encounter. She certainly hadn't been.

"Well, if you don't need anything, I'm going to go ahead, and head towards the well. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Go on. Go see your mother. We shall be here when ye return tomorrow."

Kagome nodded her head, and walked to the door. She picked up the rusty sword from its leaning place by the exit. She glanced at her pack for a moment, but decided against bringing it back with her. She didn't feel like hauling it back up tomorrow morning. With one last smile at Kaede she meandered out of the hut.

Once outside, she started walking the path, letting her mind space out on the things she would speak with her family with once she arrived.

She was just about to crest the hill, when she felt the link blaze to life. It stopped her in her tracks, and she held her breath as she glanced around before settling on the figure in white with a relieved sigh.

Kagome smiled warmly at Sesshomaru, and jogged over to him.

"Did your visit go well?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorta. I mean, it's always nice to be back in the village, but Kaede didn't really know anything about the bond or why I'm not really mortal."

"It is to be expected. The bond is most generally limited to youkai. It is not surprising she would not hold knowledge about our rituals. We shall readjust our travels, so that we may stop at Bokuseno."

Kagome cocked her head curiously.

"You said that name before. Who is he?"

"Hn. He was an advisor to This One's sire when he was still living. He is a magnolia youkai that has been alive for many millennia, similar to the God Tree here in Edo. The difference revolves around his sentience."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "his knowledge is vast."

She couldn't contain her awe. That a being had lived for so many years, and on top of that, the God Tree that resided in her own time was actually youkai as well? It was just... unbelievable, and a cause for hope.

"Miko."

She startled a bit, and caught his eyes. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of amusement and curiosity in them, or perhaps it was just what she felt through the link. She couldn't be sure.

"Hm?"

"You stated previously you would share with this one where you reside."

"Oh, right! Come on, I'll show you."

She reached down and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. Kagome missed the surprise that flashed across his face, but she _felt_ it and quickly released him.

Her hand dropped back to her side, and she looked away as embarrassment flooded her. She kept forgetting... this wasn't her era.

She felt claws under her chin, and turned to meet his gaze.

"You forget so easily, mate. You alone are free to take what ever liberties you wish. It is your right."

Grasping her lower lip between her teeth, she searched for the sincerity in his gaze.

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I should abuse the privilege if it makes you uncomfortable. I just... forget."

He stared at her moment, before her own shock fluttered through her along with her joy as his hand took purchase of her own.

"I am not uncomfortable with your touch, _Kagome_."

Her heart fluttered, and for a moment she felt a bit shell shocked. The grip on her hand tightened momentarily before it relaxed.

"Come, miko. Show me what it is you wish me to see."

With a shaky exhale she nodded her head, and lead the way.

His hand was extremely warm which surprised her for some reason. Though, now that she was considering it, probably shouldn't. He was technically a dog, so it only stands to reason his temperature would be warmer than her own.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"Um - are you really a, ya know - dog? I mean, not to be offensive or anything, but Inuyasha resembles a dog more than you with his ears."

He nodded his head.

"This form you see is a falsity. It is mask to hide what lies beneath."

"So, does that mean you can change into a dog?"

"Indeed, miko. Perhaps one day I shall show you."

"Really?!"

"If you wish it."

"I do! I think it would be amazing to see it."

With her head turned forward, she missed the pleased look that took over his features. His mask already in place when they arrived at the well, and she turned to face him.

With her hands taken up, she used her head to gesture towards the well.

" _That_ is where I'm from."

Golden eyes narrowed.

"Explain."

Kagome inhaled deeply and then released it in a shuddering exhale, suddenly nervous at the explanation that was about to take place.

"Recently, on my fifteenth birthday, my cat had gotten trapped in the well house on the shrine my family and I live..."

* * *

"And then we took off after what we thought was his mother, and well... you know the rest."

He had stared blank face through the whole of her tale, occasionally glancing at the well before turning his eyes back to her. His silence was starting to make her feel awkward.

"Say something. Please."

"It is... surprising. I can understand the hanyou's reluctancy I'm having you share such information."

She chewed on her lip, her hand still trapped in his grip.

"Um - yeah. I know it sounds crazy, but I can show you. If you want."

The gold in his eyes seemed to swirl at her offer.

"Is it only accessible by you?"

She shook her head.

"Inuyasha can use it, but Kaede believes it has something to do with kotodama. We haven't tested it with anyone else though."

Sesshomaru remained silent as he gazed at the well.

"This One shall attempt it. It is a possibility that our bond may extend passage to myself, however, there is the probability it may require the bond to be completed."

Her fingers unconsciously gripped his tighter as anxiety fluttered through her.

"I need to warn you in the case that it does allow you to go through. My time period is different. _Very_ different. The things you'll see and smell may offend you, but it is relatively safer there than it is here. Just keep that in mind, okay?"

He nodded his head in acceptance to her advice, and she breathed a little easier.

"Okay, let's try this then."

With his hand, he helped her sit upon the edge of the well before joining her. The sword was clutched tight to her chest, as she turned to gaze up at him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, miko."

"Okay. Let's go."

With a flash of a smile, she shoved off the edge, Sesshomaru's hand still in her own as blue light rose up to greet her. Within the span of a few seconds her feet touched down gently on the ground, and her eyes rose up to be greeted with the sight of the familiar ceiling and dusty air of the well house.

She was home.


	5. Five

She inhaled a deep breath, only for it to be cut short by the splintering pain she felt in her chest. Her eyes turned to look at Sesshomaru for answers, only to find the place he had been, and her hand that had held his, empty.

Sweat was breaking out on her brow, and the agony tore her asunder.

_What was wrong with her?_

Another bout of pain had her dropping the sword, that had somehow made it with her, and hit her knees in the bottom of the well. She rested her head against the cool stone wall trying to dim the raging fire that was singeing paths of burning torment through her veins. Tears blurred her vision, and she grit her teeth against the onslaught.

She felt something fracture, or perhaps she heard it, in her soul, and when she narrowed in on it, the full weight of what was happening lapped at her as her very being cried out in sheer agony. The link that connected her to her soul bonded partner was _crumbling_.

She needed to go back.

Kagome reached for the katana, and pushed herself up from the ground using the stone wall as leverage. Each movement sent spasms racing through her body, and she fought the rising nausea.

Meandering her way to the rope ladder, she heaved her body with a silent scream, dark spots gathering in the corners on her eyes.

She prayed to every Kami that she could think of as she climbed, that Sesshomaru was not experiencing something similar.

* * *

Sesshomaru was frozen at the bottom of the dusty well. Shudders he attempted to fight were racing through his body, causing him to hiss between gritted teeth at the pain.

_This had been unexpected._

As soon as she had faded from sight, her aura leaving with her, he was bereft. It was as though she had never been, and his soul had cried out. His instincts roaring a singular chant.

_Where was she, where was she, where was she._

Logically he knew, but without the presence of her aura, the smell of her in his nose, the sight of her in his vision, the bond was going mad, and splintering apart as though she was - .

Red youki exploded from him. It took over the whites of his eyes, and he felt the hinge of his jaw lower to make room for the extended fangs.

He leaped from the well, subconsciously realized that if he transformed, he would destroy her way back, and she _would_ come back.

Another, pulsing pain struck him, and he had to fight the groan that attempted to escape his parted mouth.

Sesshomaru could feel the pull of his face elongating as his muscles bunched and twisted. The bond cracked again, and the change started pulling and lengthening his body.

_He could not -_

"Oy! The fuck is the matter with you?"

A ragged snarl, full of pain and rage was directed toward the hanyou, and Sesshomaru watched the spawn of his father freeze as he saw what was happening.

"Well, shit."

* * *

She was half way up, and her breath was coming out in shuddering, uneven pants. The tears had long since given way, and were now flowing freely down her face.

Kagome looked down and moaned, wondering if the well would work from such a short distance. She had never tried, but dear gods this was torture as she had never known it.

Her shoulders sagged as the contracting pains eased for a moment, and allowed her a second of reprieve to catch her breath.

She just _had_ to go home. She couldn't just _wait_.

Her head went back, and she softly banged her head against the wall of the well in agitation and frustration.

* * *

Inuyasha had felt the sparatic flaring of Sesshomaru's aura and had made out of the old lady's hut as quickly as he could. Now he stood, staring at Sesshomaru with a look of horror on his face. He looked... _crazed_.

He had never seen the taiyoukai before him in such a state. Uncontrolled, wild, panicked.

His eyes darted across the clearing for Kagome, and when his nose told him where she had gone, an inkling of understanding made its way to the hanyou.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself, idiot! She just went home!"

Sesshomaru roared, and he watched as his muscles expanded and bunched.

The bastard was going to transform, and go on a killing spree at this rate.

He weighed his options.

He could fight him off until morning when Kagome would be back. Which meant _he_ would probably die, and that was not something he wanted to do.

Or he could go get her. Something else he didn't want to do his because she'd probably sit him, and by the time he got out what the problem was, Sesshomaru would have already decimated half of his lands. Which would end with them _both_ killing him.

Unbridled, snarling came in continuous, guttural sounds from the male before him, and Inuyasha watched as he dropped to his knees. His claws digging trenches in the ground.

Something uncomfortable curled in his chest at the sight, and he scoffed.

"Just keep your ass right here for a second. I'll go get the wench, and let her deal with you."

Inuyasha turned and dove for the well, so he could get the wench and let her fix whatever was wrong with his jackass of a brother before he tried to eat everyone. Himself included.

He leaped over the side, and watched as the blue light he was starting to become familiar with rose up to greet him.

* * *

She hadn't even made it another step before the pain came at her in flooding waves. Her mind practically ceased its working, her receptors going wild. She could feel something wet dripping from her nose and swore she felt something leaking from her ears, but ignored it in favor of fighting to hold on to the ladder.

Her blood roared in a pounding rhythm, and her vision blackened completely. She felt like she was dying as she felt another piece of the link in her soul crack and chip away.

Kagome didn't see the blue light rise up around her, or hear Inuyasha's voice. She _barely_ recognized her weight being pulled from the side of the well, and lifted before another wave of pain had her unable to hold the scream that had been inching it way up her throat from the start.

Wind pulled at her hair, and she vaguely recognized the clean air hitting her lungs before the darkness overtook her.

* * *

He saw the sword fall from Kagome's grasp, but made no move to grab it. He was to busy trying to keep his shit together.

When he had seen her clinging on to that ladder, smelt the blood leaking from her nose and ears, he had thought she was dying. And then that _scream_.

His own ears were still ringing, but he could still make out the snarling coming from above. His legs bunched, and with a push he was airborne with Kagome still in his arms.

Inuyasha landed softly on the ground, his golden eyes sweeping over Sesshomaru's still bent form, but he could see the moment he realized Kagome was there.

It was eery the way his body completely froze. His aura, that had been snapping all around, suddenly drew in tight and seemed to wink out of existence.

If he wasn't looking at the bastard, he wouldn't have even known he was _there_.

Between the shutting and opening of his eyes to blink, Sesshomaru was in his face. Red eyes wide, mouth opened in a silent snarl.

Inuyasha jumped back with a shout of alarm.

"The fuck, you psycho! I go and get her and you try to give me a heart attack?!"

Inuyasha stretched out his arm, extending the peace offering toward him. He hesitated. For just a second. A bit of weariness snaking its way around the corners of his mind.

He shook the uncertainty away.

Sesshomaru may be a no good rotten bastard, but he sincerely doubted he'd kill the girl, even if he was half feral at the moment.

"Here. Take her. You need to get your head on straight because whatever the fuck is going on with you, is happening to her too. Look at her."

The red in his eyes receded, just a bit, and then darted to the young woman in Inuyasha's arms.

Quick as a flash, Sesshomaru blurred and then the weight in his arms was gone. After a few blinks, his gaze resettled on them on the other side of the clearing. Sesshomaru's back was to him, but he could see the black of Kagome's hair hanging over one of his arms as he took off into the forest.

He huffed, and rolled his eyes as he turned back to the village.

_And not even a 'thank you.'_

* * *

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

His instincts roared the word over and over as he moved through the forest. The bond was slowly, _so slowly_ , mending itself. The fissures and chunks that had formed were sealing and rebuilding.

His control was doing much of the same. It was unsettling how easily it had slipped from his grasp with her departure. He feared what would have happened had the hanyou not deduced what was occurring.

He scowled. _He owed the welp._

Concern rose as he let his gaze rake across the female in his grasp. Her breathing had settled, no longer uneven gasping sounds that tore at him more than her appearance already did. The blood was the more pressing matter. He hadn't expected that, she too, would feel the effects of the separation, and with so much more intensity than he.

He lifted his nose into the air, informing what her blood was doing to his senses, and searched for that which he sought. The smell of water and minerals reached his nose, and his feet began taking him in the direction the scents congregated.

Night had fallen, and the moonlight lit his way as it dipped between the canopy of the trees to illuminate the path, though he did not require it.

He stepped through the brush, and could feel the steam in the air brush up against his skin.

Gently setting her on the ground, he pulled his haori from his body, and began shredding pieces of the youkai silk to clean the crimson streams from her face. Under normal circumstance's he would be more inclined to use his tongue, but he did not yet trust himself and he did not wish to test his control on her.

He dipped the patches of silk in the warm water, and rung the moisture out. Turning back to his mate, he began the process of cleaning her. Something deep inside purred at the grooming taking place, but he did not acknowledge it. As much as his instincts relished in the actions he was performing, he anchored them deep inside with chains of steel.

They were not courting. Not officially.

He tossed the used cloth into the brush, and began the process of wetting another. His ears picked up the rhythm of her heart rate increasing along with her breathing.

She was waking.

He rung the water out of the new cloth, and returned to her side in time to see her eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to open. He held still and watched as she pulled herself from the depths of unconsciousness and returned to wakefulness.

When her blue eyes opened and met his own, Sesshomaru felt his chest ease. He hadn't even realized he had been tense, though, the settling of his muscles suggested otherwise.

"How -?"

"The hanyou retrieved you."

"Did you -" he nodded his head.

He watched as both of Kagome's eyes opened and filled with tears, and his breathing became thin.

Why?

"I'm - I'm sorry."

His brows furrowed following raspy declaration.

"Did you know?"

"No!"

Her hoarse, shout of defense had her hand coming up to grasp her head, and her eyes squeezing shut in pain.

"Then it is not something for you to apologize for, miko. It was not an option that had been considered as a possibility. Thus, you are not to blame."

He went back to cleaning the trails of blood from her ears. Kagome opened one eye questioningly.

"The bond fracturing had more of an effect on you. I do not know what effects may be left from the event. We will travel to Bokuseno in a few days after you have had time to rest, and so that we may both recover."

She nodded her head, and her eye slipped shut once more. Her breathing becoming deep and even, and for a second he laminated at her lack of consciousness. His instincts demanding he have her attention, while also relaying his own care upon her.

Once more, he shoved it all aside. She needed the rest. Today had been traumatic.

_For both of them._

Rising from his spot beside her, he tossed the other strip to join the other, and shrugged on his haori. The tears already mending from his youki imbued in the fabric.

Bending down, he gathered his mate to him, and made his way to the village. Without a word he walked the empty pathways straight to the old miko's hut. He could smell her and the half breed inside, and walked in, pushing the hanging mat aside.

A small fire pit was lit in the center of the room, and other odds and ends for every day use were put away neatly on one side. His eyes raked across the two in attendance, and he gave a slight incline of his head while he walked to the yellow pack on the other side of the hut that smelled of his mate.

Without a word to either of them, he turned, and sat with his back against the wall. Carefully, so as not to disturb her rest, Sesshomaru situated her on his lap, and wrapped his pelt around her for extra warmth.

Once satisfied, he leaned his back, and let his eyes drift close. A quiet huff reached his ears, but otherwise no other sound was made.

After a few moments, his ears heard the quiet shuffling as the other two occupants began settling down for the night. Soon, the quiet sounds of breathing were all that could be heard, and Sesshomaru allowed a few moments of peace to settle over him, and calm the raging fire that had been his veins from the moment the well denied him passage.

He buried his face in her hair, and inhaled her scent, letting his instincts calm from holding her close. It was odd how such a tiny, human looking, female could bring him such comfort and such utter torment at the same time.

He smirked a bit as relished in the feel of her against him.

_Perhaps, he could become used to the irritating female._

* * *

Kagome came to consciousness in a rush of air. Her breathing heavy, and her heart felt it was going to burst from her chest. Her eyes searched frantically - around the room and her soul - for Sesshomaru. A deep rumble next to her head, had her stilling and her hair flipped over her shoulder as she turned to look in the rose gold eyes she had seen at the hot spring. She couldn't help it, but her mind seemed to short circuit, causing her to blurt the _first thing_ that came to her mind.

"Why do your eyes turn red?"

"It is the truth that lies beneath peering through."

She cocked her head, a bit surprised by the answer.

"Your true form?"

"Yes. When emotions are heightened, or in the thrill of battle, the magic can... slip."

She suddenly became embarrassed as she realized the implications of his statement. She had caused this.

"I'm sorry."

"I do not like repeating myself, but it seems I often have to due to your seemingly forgetful memory. You have no reason to apologize, miko. This effect was not known, nor was it anticipated."

She shook her head.

"But it is. A little. If I had just had more patience, we could have gotten answers later, but I pushed to go home."

Sesshomaru peered at her through heavy lidded eyes that seemed to be considering something.

"You are young. It is not unusual to be impatient."

Now _she_ was considering things.

"How old are you?"

She watched as his lips thinned, and was suddenly mortified at the possibility it may be rude to ask such things.

"You don't have to answer! I'm sorry! I just - I know Inuyasha was sealed to the God Tree for fifty years, and he looks my age. I just wondered if you were perhaps older than your looks suggested. Especially with the comment on me being young. I didn't mean any offense."

"How old do I look to you, miko?"

"Um... at most maybe ninteen? Though, I would technically guess seventeen."

His brow cocked, and a bit of amusement shown through in the gold of his eyes.

"I am roughly forty times the amount you would guess. Give or take a decade."

Her brows creased as she attempted to do the math in her head. Her eyes widened, and she stared opened mouthed at him.

"You're nearly seven centuries old?!"

"Roughly."

Her eyelids fluttered rapidly. Her mouth opening and closing, trying to find something to say.

"I - don't really know what to do with that."

His chest rumbled, and the feel of it reminded her of a chuckle as she turned away.

Seven centuries. He must have seen so much, _done_ so much. More than likely he had met all types of people, and been to places she could only dream about.

Self consciousness hit her in the face with the force of train.

Why would he want her, when he could live for hundreds of years, perhaps thousands, and find someone so much better? She wasn't anyone spectacular. She wasn't even a good miko. Barely a decent a student.

_You are my mate. It is my duty._

_It is your right as my mate._

_It is my duty to provide for you._

Oh, Kami. What if the bond was what was keeping him? That he thought he had to stay because of some misplaced sense of duty?

The events of yesterday afternoon flashed in her mind, and her heart sunk.

_It had to be the bond..._

A loud squawking sound and Inuyasha's loud yelling had her eyes darting to the doorway in alarm.

_What in the world is that?_

"I am milord's faithful servant! You will allow me entry, or I shall burn this hut to cinders!"

"Fat chance of that! Ya burn the hut, and ya burn your _lord_ you stupid, toad!"

"I would never! Milord! _Milord_! It is I, your humble servant! Shall I slay this hanyou who dares keep me from your side, milord?!"

"Jaken. That is enough."

Kagome tilted her head up to look at Sesshomaru as he spoke, and was a bit unsettled to find his gaze already on her.

"Enter."

The gold of his eyes was still outlined in red. They enthralled her, and kept her gaze trapped with his own.

The shuffling of the mat could be heard, along with indignant muttering.

She pulled her eyes away, so she could see the green little kappa that she had fought with.

"You!"

" _You!_ Unhand my lord you, filthy human wench! I shall save you from that pesky human girl, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Why you!"

She made to stand, but a firm grip held her in place. Blue orbs filled with stormy depths looked up at Sesshomaru and glared. The corner of his mouth twitched, but he simply held her gaze.

With a huff she turned back, and crossed her arms.

"Jaken, you will cease your attempts to threaten harm on the miko. She is This One's mate."

She watched with a tad bit of satisfaction as his beak dropped open and he sputtered before prostrating himself on the floor at their feet.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, milord and lady! Forgive this wretched soul for lacking the intelligence to see such an obvious thing! I will -"

A stone shot forward, and on the upward swing of his bowing, caught the little kappa right in the center of the forehead, slinging him backwards right out of the hut.

Kagome's hand shot up to her mouth as though it would contain the laughter escaping her. It would seem her _mate_ could only handle so much of the toad. Seven centuries and he hadn't gained patience, but the _knowledge_ of how to silence irritants.

The reminder of their age difference sobered her, and she turned in his lap to -.

Her brows creased as she looked down.

A warm blush made its way across her cheeks, and she moved to pull herself away.

Steel bands wrapped around her waist, and she struggled to not make eye contact.

"Why do you attempt to leave, mate?"

He purred, and it sent a rush down her body in a way that was confusing as much as it was exciting.

"You're probably uncomfortable, so I'll just -"

His nose grazed her neck, and the red across her cheeks spread further.

"I am not."

"Well, it's day time so we should" - _Kami, was that his tongue?!_ \- "should probably go out, and ya know - do something besides sit around."

His breath tickled her ear as he chuckled, and it sent butterflies racing through her stomach.

"If you wish for an activity to do, I am certain there are a few things that can be done that do no involve leaving this hut."

Kagome swung around, eyes widened in shock.

_Surely he wasn't suggesting..._

A smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, and she glared.

"You are _not_ funny."

"Hn."

He rose suddenly, causing her to gasp as he did so with her still in his arms. With something close to tenderness, he set her on her feet.

She watched as he dipped his head to her ear, silver strands of hair grazing her cheek, and whispered, "come, miko. Let us go, and do _something_."

She nodded her head distractedly, and though she noted the smug bit of satisfaction in his eyes, she couldn't find the anger to sling at him.

Turning on dazed feet, she made her way to the exit. Her thoughts on one thing alone, and she may have prayed to the Kami to spare her heart because she was nearly certain the male behind her was surely going to cause it to explode.

Whether it be from excitement or heartbreak, well... only time would tell.

* * *

_AN: Whew! That was a long one! Although, there is a reason for the extended length. Mate of My Heart is a "write in progress," and, unfortunately, I'm not going to have as much time this next month. So, with that being said, I'm going to have to limit updates to once a week just so I have enough time to write and get the influx of work I have coming my way completed. However, after the last week of April I should be able to go back to every three days with updates! I'm so sorry, I know a lot of you are enjoying this story, but life is kinda getting in the way right now. I can promise I won't leave you guys hanging, so enjoy this update and I will see you all next Monday!_


End file.
